Talk:Tsuru
DF A laundry DF ability? Are you kidding me? I can't speak to the original Japanese, since I don't read or speak it, but I'm guessing the panel where that idea originated from was a visual gag based on the phrase "hung out to dry", meaning that the people behind Tsuru were in a state of suspense/were abandoned. 04:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :While that could be the case, you have to however consider that One Piece is a manga/anime and not your typical western cartoon. True, there are some cartoon-like physics like eyes popping out, people getting super deformed, and what not, One Piece however follows some real world laws to a certain extent. One example is Buggy. With Buggy, when he gets slashed by a blade, he splits in different pieces in a rather cartoon-like way that is heavily integrated into the story. With every other character, when they get slashed by a blade, they bleed. :With Tsuru, while it may look like a gag, it however looks more like a DF power rather than a visual gag. The whole mood of the particular scene gives a somewhat more serious tone than one where a character is flattened for comedic purposes.Mugiwara Franky 06:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Think about how Oda likes/loves puns and how he several times have used comedy in critical situations to "loosen them up". Sure this arc is the most crucial this far and the laundry-pun is the most "real world-law breaking" pun, but chanses are that this is a gag putting those elements to their extreme. Not her real ability --FifthDisciple 01:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::True Oda does that, however he usually doesn't do it to an extreme like in this case. If he intended it to be a gag, he would've at least shown Tsuru kicking the pirates asses or something like it to lead to the gag. Think of the structure of a knock knock joke. One of the most crucial parts of a knock knock joke is the first answer of the knocker to the guy behind the door. This answer leads up to the second answer which is the punchline. Without the first answer, the punchline is lost. The scene with Tsuru hanging the pirates follows a series of serious scenes. If it was intended to be a gag that doesn't affect the real world like eyes popping out, the punchline seems to be abit lost.Mugiwara Franky 03:15, November 15, 2009 (UTC) How come there is no anime-version pic of Tsuru 27 years ago? :The anime only shows her head, so the manga version is better. GMTails 22:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) For sure there is an inconsistence. 1) In the page it is said that she knows every pirate of the world. 2) She said, about Little Oars Jr., that he is the biggest giant. It is also said in this page. 3) Sanjuan Wolf is bigger than Little Oars Jr. That's a fact. So the first sentence is only a way to say she has an incredible memory, or the quote in the second sentence is wrong. I don't know what's the real thing. Someone, please, should adjust this. Meganoide 08:55, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Sengoku's Second In Command It was directly stated in Chapter 132 or 134 of the manga. 21:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure about that? What was the correct translation then? 23:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Tsuru's age what's Tsuru's age i mean how old is she Black Lightning Darui (talk) 02:00, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Darui Like I told you on your talk page, if we knew, it would be on there already. 20:15, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Doflamingo's past I was reading the comment section at mangastream and it seems that Tsuru is the one that has been chasing Doflamingo each time that the marines appear at his new pirate HQ, can anyone confirm this, and if is true could you add it to the respective articles? thanks. --Doomroar (talk) 00:45, October 29, 2014 (UTC) And since when is the comments section considered a reliable source? Use actual images, and not wild speculation. 00:48, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I am just asking if someone can confirm what that other guy said, i am not saying that it is true and that the article has to be updated immediately, a claim was made that the translator at mangastream made a mistake and thus i want to know if is true or not, in case that it were to be true, then the article would need to be updated, if is not then not. Are you having a bad day? no need to be like that. --Doomroar (talk) 01:04, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Aohige mentioned it, and it's in both the RAW and the VIZ translation of both Chapters 764 (pg 11 panel 3) and 765 (pg 4 centre panel), so it was mentioned on the podcast. And the ship chasing the Donquixote Pirates in Chapter 764 (top of pg 12) has "Tsuru" in kanji on the sail. As for why Mangapanda and Mangastream both missed it, it might be because Tsuru's name is in hiragana, which is unusual (they're usually in katakana). 04:02, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, glad to get a reasonable and open minded reply, but i bet Dance will want some photos or some stuff if we want to add the info. --Doomroar (talk) 09:10, October 29, 2014 (UTC) To be fair, saying "I read in a comment section something" is not even worth investigating. You could at least say what Zodiaque said to make it clear that wasn't just a speculation. Also DP just asked you to use reliable source and not speculations which is how we do things here, I don't understand why you took that so badly. Just because someone doesn't trust your claim without proof (and DP just asked you to provide some proof) doesn't make him close minded. @Zodiaque: so how Tsuru's name is in hiragana? :I'm not entirely sure what the reason is, but it seems to be a trait shared between some of the people who are named after animals (Tsuru, Tashigi, Kuma - in his case the Bartholomew is in katakana). Hatchan and Shirahoshi are in hiragana as well, but I have no idea why. In any event, it's really weird that both groups completely missed it both weeks - their current translators must be new to One Piece or something. :One more thing, Tsuru's referred to here and elsewhere as "Otsuru" - the O is apparently an honorific (Here's Aohige's post all about it). 16:47, October 29, 2014 (UTC) I suppose if this is confirmed also with the RAW we can add it, but the thing I wanted to know was: is this "本部" the hiragana for Tsuru (つる)? No, 本部 (honbu) is kanji, and it means Headquarters. つる is hiragana, the katakana equivalent would be ツル. Both of these are Tsu-ru. The kanji on the ship's sail that I mentioned earlier is 鶴 meaning crane (which is what Tsuru means). 17:32, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Well as Aohige said, that sentence is there, so I guess we should consider this confirmed? There is no room for doubt. It is already confirmed in Japanese version. Do not trust any fan-made scanlations. --Klobis (talk) 01:28, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Otsuru? Should we consider renaming this page? In all the recent chapters, Tsuru is being referred to as Otsuru. It could be that Tsuru is actually her nickname.(Shadoguardian (talk) 18:38, August 6, 2015 (UTC)) It's Otsuru that's her nickname. In all the infoboxes we've seen Tsuru. 18:51, August 6, 2015 (UTC) The previous section above this one has a post by Zodiaque explaining that the O- is an honorific. Consider how Momonosuke addresses Nami; he calls her Onami. Is that her name? Nope. MizuakiYume (talk) 18:56, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Mizuaki is correct the O is an honorific. --Doomroar (talk) 20:19, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Tsuru's DF According to her DF, she can also clean up a bit of evilness of the heart of the others. So, did she clean up the heart of "Crocodile" and possibly of Doflamingo too?? OnePiece (talk) 19:21, May 8, 2016 (UTC)